My Hope
by Kittyliz701
Summary: Three months have passed since the host club have returned from America. However, Hikaru has left to Kyoto to learn to be a games designer with his mother, leaving Kaoru on his own for the longest time ever. Feeling lonely and needy, he stumbles across a new girl to Ouran; and she seems to just fill the void… a story of new love and new discoveries for Kaoru - rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran Fanfic – My Hope**

**Chapter one: My Request**

(Kaoru's POV)

The sounds of my feet clipping along the ground were the only echoing sound around me. The huge halls of Ouran Academy climbed high; the sweet tune I whistled silently reverberated around them. Hands in my pockets; I carried on walking towards my destination whilst observing the petit yet beautiful gardens next to my selected path.

I lowered my gaze in thought '_I wonder if the art room's still free at this hour,' _I carried on walking, but stopped humming my spontaneous melody in concentration '_My final exam's coming up and I need to do work on my piece.'_ I round the corner of the long path to head further inside the building '_Plus… It's been three months since we've all come back from America. Hikaru's gone with Mom to Kyoto with an apprenticeship to learn how to become a game designer. We decided to start a business together, that's why I stayed here – to learn fashion and design. But it's going to take forever; for the both of us.'_

I take a hand out of my pocket to rub the back of my neck as I chuckle slightly "He is happier though" I say quietly aloud, remembering the grin plastered on his face when he told me over a webcam chat about designing his own game and developing the demo himself. We still talked over webcam every week.

My hand drops though, and I stop for a moment as I think '_But… I'm still lonely.'_

Sighing softly, I place both hands behind my head and round the corner of the huge building – pink walls turning, interlocking and continuing onwards. "Ah," I say as I spot the black, gold encrusted sign hanging above the door "There it is; Art room 2."

I walk with more confident strides towards the doors and peer through the glass slates. Something quickly grabs my attention; or should I have said someone. Standing at the far end of the room was a girl with her back turned, facing a huge painted canvas. Her hair was light brown and fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades in ringlets. Her head was tilted slightly and in her right hand was a paint pallet; her left, a paint brush. The canvas she was painting was incredible. The colours and textures blended perfectly to display something that appeared to be a beautiful garden with different assorts of flowers – bursting with colour and flare. The sky was so blue and the clouds seemed touchable. It was stunning; nothing like I had ever seen before (even better than some of the paintings hung in the Academy).

My hand brushed against the golden door handle '_I wonder if she'll mind…'_ I thought. Very carefully, I clicked the door open. Immediately, the sound of classical piano music swam into my ears; a slow yet beautiful trickling melody, musing quietly from a pair of speakers tucked away behind a bag – most likely hers. Placing my steps carefully, I slide into the room '_technically speaking,' _I thought _'I am an art student, so I could come in here even if she_ didn't_ want me to…'_ and with that, I fully stepped into the room.

It was then I could smell the potent scent of acrylic paint and oil pastels. As I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent, I quietly closed the door. I then moved forwards to stand a few meters away from her; admiring her painting at a closer distance. I watched her as she reached to clean her paint brush in a cup of water, and then scoop up some blue paint to make the blue sky even bluer. I tried to breathe silently in fear of disturbing her – there was just something so calming about watching her paint; and yet, I felt so nervous. _'Should I say something?'_ she reached back to the water, and this time scooped up a deep purple to dye a pansy with_. _I took a small step backwards _'Maybe I should just go. I can come back some other time I guess.'_

"Need a different brush," the girl suddenly huffed. She sighed dramatically and span round quickly. I then panicked as she caught my gaze. Gasping slightly, she widened her eyes – her blue eyes.

All of a sudden, she let out a little yelp as she started to stumble. I then noticed her foot placed on the tip of a paint bottle; and just as I did, she fell abruptly towards me. I closed my eyes in the impact, but then felt a cold liquid splash all over my face, hair and shoulders. In a clash, I fell onto the floor and waited as I heard her stumble close after, and other various items falling to the ground. As I clutched my head in pain, I managed to open an eye to see different colours splayed on the floor in splashes, and the girl with both hands atop her head, sat between my legs.

Instantly I opened both eyes and asked "Hey, are you okay?"

I heard her whimper slightly as she peered up, also covered in assorted colours of paint "I…" she started, weak and small "I'm so sorry!" she then blurted out with a hint of tears in her eyes and a small blush dusted over her cheeks.

I smiled positively and laughed "It's alright, don't worry about it."

She then looked up to me, confused slightly by my reaction and tilted her head – like she had at her canvas "But your uniform, it's ruined."

"I'll just buy a new one," I shrugged.

"But… your hair," she frowned in worry as she observed my normally auburn hair, now turned bright green, purple and blue.

"It's acrylic, right?" she nodded "Then it'll wash out fine. Here," I stood up with a hand placed on my knee and then reached down for her hand. She clasped it firmly and I pulled her up, helping to steady her with my other hand and she blatantly wobbled from side to side at first.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Don't mention it," I smiled and shrugged at the same time. I then took a step to the side with a hand in my pocket. I looked to her to see the extent of the paint damage. She had yellow paint dripped up her arms and a mixture of white, green and red paint on her face and a streak of blue in her hair. I chuckled once and suggested "Why don't we go to the host club to get cleaned up – you look like a mess."

She frowned and looked to me in question "The host club? Why there?" innocence licked her tone.

I put on the most charming smile I could, putting my host training to use and grinned "Hitachiin Kaoru, It's a pleasure to meet you miss."

At this she made a loud 'eh' sound in shock and frantically looked for something to say. She then frowned as she looked at me – her blue eyes penetrating me "But I was told you-"

"Were in America?" I finished her sentence "We came back at the beginning of last term."

I looked to her puzzled face. She looked like she was holding back what she had wanted to say – wincing. She clutched her arm and fidgeted slightly "Actually…" she started, sounding timid "I was told you had a twin; that you always walked in pairs virtually."

Hearing the word 'twin' instantly made me think of Hikaru, and a solemn façade overcame me. Memories of us just walking – like she said – made me miss him more and more. I tried a small smile "Ah yes, my other half," I laughed lightly "He's in Kyoto, with my mother studying graphic design."

"Oh I see," she said in an understanding tone.

I sighed in a defeatist mood "Come on, let's go." And with that I led the way out the door.

We walked in silence for the majority of the journey, listening only to the sound of our footsteps and slight breathing. I walked ahead of her, leading the way to the illusive host club; where handsome young men with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. However this time, it was the illusive host club; where handsome young men with paint all over their clothes clean up ladies who also have a lot of paint all over their clothes. I smirked at my inside joke (and at how bad it was) and continued walking with a lighter step.

Finally arriving at the huge double doors of the Host Club, I placed a hand on the door handle and opened it for her to step through first. As she stepped through, clutching her hands to her chest in nervousness, Kyoya was the first to step forward from the table in the centre of the room, covered in sweets, cakes and beautiful tea sets.

"Pardon me Mademoiselle, but the Host Club is not open at this hour," he smiled curtly, trying not to stare at the dreadful mess covering her.

"It's alright Kyoya-sempai, she's with me," I said, clicking the door shut behind me as I walked up and stood next to the girl "There was a little accident," I laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck – covered in dried up paint that cracked painfully in my little movement.

Tamaki then appeared from behind Kyoya with a shocked expression on his face. He took her hand gently and said softly "Princess I am terribly sorry for this; we shall get you cleaned right away."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tamaki "Kaoru, how could you be so careless? And have you apologised?" he asked with a hand placed on his hip.

I frowned slightly "Tono, I didn't-"

"Ah!" he over dramatically called, sweeping a hand up to his forehead "How do you even call yourself a host!" he shouted slightly at me. I frowned at him as he continued to complain at me "You covered this poor girl in paint and don't even apologise. This is a terrible crime indeed."

"Tono…" I said through grinded teeth, my irritation starting to show.

Placing a pointed finger to his chin, he paced a few steps and then snapped his index finger and thumb together "I've got it," he beamed with a grin; he then span round on one polished shoe and raised an arm to point at my face directly "Kaoru, in payment for your un-hostly manner, you must look after this girl for one month, and no less. You must show her kindness and politeness like a true host should."

At this, the girl blushed a bright red and waved her hands frantically "Please, it was just an accident, he doesn't have to. Besides, it was my fau-"

But before she could finish, Tamaki took hold of the tip of her chin and looked her in the eyes with just a glimmer of perfection "Please princess; as a host, it is our duty to make every customer happy."

The girl creased her brows in concern, but then dropped her gaze and her hands in defeat and replied in a small voice "Alright."

He smiled and let her go gently and then turned to me "Kaoru, she is your responsibility now. Oh, that reminds me," he then once more turned to the girl and questioned "May you tell us your name, pretty lady?"

The girl looked away from him and blushed ever so slightly. She stuttered at first "Sh… Shimazawa Yumi."

"So you're the art scholar?" Kyoya asked whilst tilting his forever slipping glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Yumi looked to Kyoya and nodded "Yes."

"No wonder…" I smiled small, remembering the fresh memory of her beautiful painting in the art room. It already seemed miles away from that small piece of tranquillity I had experienced just a few minutes ago in that very same art room; just watching her paint with the music around me.

"Ah that's so cool Yu-chan!" Huni cooed from the table, his bubbly energy virtually bouncing off of the walls "And Kao-chan's doing art too, so you two have something in common!" he laughed.

Yumi smiled anxiously in thanks for his uplifting comment "Well, I hate to be rude but, I really must go. I didn't actually plan to stay this long after school," she laughed "But thank you for your hospitality."

"But what about your clothes?" I said worriedly. It was only now I had noticed that she wasn't wearing the typical girl's uniform. She was in cheap black jeans and a white and pale blue stripes t-shirt that hung loosely at her back in large knot.

But she simply waved her hand and smiled "I have other clothes, and like you said earlier; the paint is acrylic, so it'll wash out fine. Plus I only wear these for when I do my artwork; so it's fine if they get messy."

"I didn't mean it like that," I said turning my body to face her directly "I meant are you really going to go home looking like that?" I put blatantly. I examined her face; she was looking for excuses, anything that would avoid the subject – so she could just leave. I sighed as I tilted my head to the side and walked over to her with the best fake smile I could achieve in my foul mood; thanks to Tono "I'll drive you home. It can be my first job as your host-"

"No! No, no it's alright! No need to take me home!" she laughed loudly as she interrupted me. I looked to her in surprise at her interjection – why had she just so obviously interrupted me? "I really am okay, but I also really have to go, so if you'll excuse me…" and with that she ran away to the door, each step becoming longer and more hurried.

"Hey wait!" I called after her and stepped quickly to the door, but I peered out sharply, and she was already out of sight.

I huffed out a frustrated breath and turned back to face everyone. By this time, Haruhi had entered with a tray of chocolate biscuits imported from Belgium and some commoners coffee in a royal blue and pink Wedgewood tea set "Who was that?" she asked.

Just as I was about to answer, my phone started to ring in my pocket, playing the upbeat theme tune. I snapped it out my pocket like a gun in a cowboy film and flipped it open to receive the call, immediately knowing who the caller was "Hikaru!" I smiled, having not spoken to him in almost three days.

_"Kaoru!"_ I could hear the smile in his voice from only his tone. Hearing his voice after so long was like some sort of release _"I have great news!"_

"Oh yeah?" I replied, still grinning.

_"I can't be long because they're waiting for me, but these guys saw my game demo and thought it was great! So I'm gonna be out here a little longer but- oh, yeah? Sorry just a second Kaoru,"_

"Hikaru? What do mean you'll be a bit longer? How much longer? Hikaru!" I called down the line in panic.

_"Sorry about that,"_ he laughed _"But I have to go now, sorry it was short, tell the guys I said hi k'? Bye!"_

"O-oh okay by-" but before I could finish even saying goodbye, he hung up the phone, leaving the monotone ringing of the cell phone in my ear. I just stood there, motionless; my own brother had hung up on me. I tried to pinch back a tear of anger, frustration and sadness.

"Kaoru…" Haruhi started softly "Are you okay?"

She reached for my arm, but I put on an insincere grin and laughed "I'm absolutely fine! And Hikaru's great too; he's getting his game developed by an actual company! He says hi too, but I've got to go – lots of homework to do, you know? I won't forget the payment to Yumi either Tono, starting tomorrow. Bye guys," and with that I walked away towards the door quickly and as soon as I was out of sight, I ran down the corridors; tears leaving a spotted trail behind me.

Everyone watched the spot where Kaoru had last been in the room with solemn eyes. An eerie silence rang in the room as they all looked to one another. Huni was the first to break the silence – though he still spoke quietly "Takeshi has a kendo match later, so I think we better go too." Mori added a silent 'mm' and with that and a polite wave from both, they left the room.

Haruhi spoke up after as well "Should I call Hikaru? Tell him to call back Kaoru? He seemed really upset."

"No," Tamaki said.

"But Tamaki-sempai…" she replied, drifting off as she looked out the window to see Kaoru running towards a long black limousine, that then briskly left as soon as the door slammed shut. Haruhi let out a sigh "Fine, but if he's still upset tomorrow I'm calling him no matter what; I hate seeing him like this – don't you?"

But Tamaki didn't reply. He just sat in his chair and quietly drank his coffee. So Haruhi then left the room as well after saying goodbye and taking one of the leftover biscuits for her dad, leaving Kyoya and Tamaki in the host club room alone.

Kyoya looked up after he heard the door clicked shut "Tamaki," he started, earning a glance from him "Earlier when you gave Kaoru that 'payment', to look after Miss Shimazawa; wasn't it obvious he didn't do it?" he said in monotone as he too sat down next to him "Or are you really that blunt?" he smirked.

Tamaki chuckled "Of course I knew."

Kyoya looked up in confusion – a rare sight from the genius boy "Then why set him the punishment if he didn't deserve it?"

Tamaki closed his eyes and simply smiled "Kyoya, can I ask, did you not see the smile on Kaoru's face before he entered the host club just now?" at his comment, Kyoya recalled the sincere and content smile on the said twin's face – all be it it was small, but he had seen it.

"Yes, I do."

"I hadn't seen him smile that peacefully since Hikaru left. Obviously that girl had something to do with it – and she seems lovely enough. I didn't give this to Kaoru as a punishment, but as a gift you might say. I want Kaoru to be happy – to go back to his old self; we all do. I hate seeing him this way, and I think that girl might just be the answer to our prayers. I think she will be the bridge that will take Kaoru's only happiness – Hikaru – and spread it into everything else he's ever known. So really, I'm doing this _for_ him."

Kyoya stared at him – awestruck. He knew Tamaki always tried to make everybody happy, but to see him put so much effort into it just for Kaoru's sake… "Tamaki…" Kyoya mumbled.

Tamaki laughed and stood up "Come on Kyoya. I'm training Antoinette today to do some tricks! You wanna come and help? I'm sure she'd love to see you again!" Then Tamaki skipped along towards and out the big double doors of the pink-walled room, silently praying his plan really would work.

* * *

yay first chapter :D

please follow if you liked it! it's going to be quite a long story, WITH LOTS OF DRAMA?! sorry if anything's OOC "orz

thanks for reading! have a cookie ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A sweet gesture

Ever so slowly I blinked my amber eyes open – sleep trying hard to drag me back. Sunlight peeked through a gap in the ceiling-high curtains as I sat up slowly; my arm the only thing keeping me upright. A sleepy yawn is the first breath to escape my mouth in my full consciousness as I stretched my arms out in front of me and then scratched my messy auburn hair.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eye with a palm, I looked to my bed side to look at the time. It read:

**07:34**

Seven-thirty-four.

School began at Eight O'clock.

I take (minimum) twenty-five minutes to get ready.

I live twenty minutes away by car.

That means I don't even have one minute to spare.

**07:35**

I leapt out of bed at the speed of light; bed sheets flying all over the place. I ran over to the ensuite bathroom and slammed the door behind me. Grabbing random hair products at a time and a hair brush, I quickly did my hair in its usual style – looking more rushed than normal for obvious reasons.

Then, after brushing my teeth (whilst brushing them so fast it hurt) I sprinted back out the bathroom door and ran for my uniform placed neatly on a plush red velvet chair. Snatching my pants first, I hopped around as I tried to put on my pants and shirt at the same time. Miserably failing – I simply put each item on one after the other like any sane person would.

Finally after looking presentable, I ran for the door and tumbled down the hallway and towards the huge ebony staircase. Taking two or three steps at a time; I leapt down them and reached the bottom. I flashed past mine and Hikaru's maids as they called after me,

"Would you like the car now sir?" in a monotone sarcasm.

"Get it now!" I shouted back in frustration.

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed whatever I could get my hands on, and then sprinted back into the hallway; my hands full of random slices of bread and rice and my school bag slung over my shoulder "Is the car there yet?" I called, waiting for a reply as I stared out the huge window.

"Sorry sir, it left about half an hour ago," one of the maids said.

"Your Father thought you were sick and so left in the limo instead," the other replied.

"Shit!" I hiss as I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open to start my run to school. As my feet tapped down the driveway, I flipped open my orange cell phone and clicked a number on speed dial. Only two rings rang before he answered.

"Huni here!"

"Huni-sempai, I overslept, and the limo's gone. I'm gonna be so late today, what should I do?" I almost cried down the phone line as I ran further down the twisting streets, trying as many shortcuts as I could.

"Kao-chan are you running?" Huni asked, sounding shocked.

"What else could I do for now?" I mumbled, shunting my bag onto my shoulder again as it slipped; my arms propelling me further – despite the food.

"Don't worry Kao-chan, I'll cover for you! Just be quick, ne?" and with that, he hung up the phone.

I made a 'tch' noise as I kept running, my heavy breathing getting louder and louder in the effort. I was running so fast I had failed to notice the area in which I was. Buildings were more worn down and a lot smaller compared to even Haruhi's place. Graffiti plastered the walls of bridges and walls that I passed by. Gangs were gathered further away – giving me disapproving looks as I passed. How I had come across such an area, I didn't know.

Thinking it was only a few more blocks away, I suddenly rounded the corner, and straight into the back of an unfortunate victim. I fell straight back onto the ground, by bag falling beside me. I rubbed my head and looked up to see if the person I had bumped into was okay.

She was on the floor too, but what shocked me most was…

"Yumi?"

Turning round with a shocked expression on her face, Yumi squeaked as she said "Kaoru-san?" she rubbed her forehead and laughed quietly "How come you're always so keen to bump into me."

I laughed nervously back as I stood and helped her up as well "Sorry about that."

She smiled, but then almost remembering something, she made her mouth in a little 'o' shape "Come to think of it, why were you running so fast?"

It was then I remembered, being late for school "Dammit!" I hissed as I grabbed her wrist and started running towards the academy. I was going so fast I could feel Yumi tripping over her own feet as she tried to keep up with me.

"K… Kaoru-san! Slow down!" she whimpered as she breathed heavily, zooming round a corner.

"Sorry Yumi, we're late for school you know!" I said back as I kept running – despite her difficulty to keep up.

"Late? How late!" she cried as she all of a sudden started to speed up.

I hadn't the heart to tell her how late she was – seen as it was the first term and she was a new student, and a good one at that. She seemed desperate for an answer, so I compromised with myself and said "Uh… I'll just say very." We kept running, me holding her wrist the entire time, when suddenly something dawned upon me. I'd been in a hurry, so I'd taken random short cuts leading to this area. But Yumi seemed to think she was on time, and yet, she was taking her time walking through a dodgy place like that "Yumi?" I said through a gasp.

"Uh huh?" she breathed back, stumbling as she was shocked by my voice.

"What were you doing in that place?"

She didn't reply at first, so I looked back. She smiled meekly and laughed "A-ah… I was going to ask you the same Kaoru-san!" she chuckled as she jogged faster to keep up with my pace. I knew she was avoiding the question, but I was too fazed to ask why; so I smiled and kept going.

* * *

Of course, forty minutes later of running, jogging, and sprinting to the front gate; we had finally made it to school. I had never been so exhausted in my life – and by the looks of it – neither had Yumi. We stumbled into the school building, our feet dragging with drained energy. We had the same first class, so we tottered to class 1A on the second floor, and I pushed the door open with the little energy I had left. I tell you now; I had never been so upset to see an empty classroom before me.

I looked around to see if it was just a joke and everyone was hiding; but no. Everyone was gone. Desks were perfectly in line and the chairs tucked neatly underneath – bar a few. The teacher's desk had todays due homework piled up in a low fitted box, and an empty coffee mug sat next to it; the only evidence that someone had been in here. I looked to Yumi who looked mortified. I sighed deeply and locked my hands behind my neck.

"It looks like we missed first period."

Yumi let out a small whimper, and let her face fall into her hands. She mumbled something inaudible, and I asked what she said, when she suddenly looked up with a pitiful expression and whined "I can't believe I missed it! I've been perfectly on time this whole term!"

I snickered and ruffled her hair. She looked up to me with big eyes, and I smiled and closed my eyes "Come on," I said as I span round "I have to go to the host club now; I'm a busy guy you know," I joked as I walked out the empty classroom with my hands in my pockets.

At first I thought she hadn't followed me, but then I heard the soft clicking of her shoes on the marble floor and she walked beside me. I looked over to her as we walked; she still had an upset expression on her face. It annoyed me that she was still upset, so I frowned and sighed "Why does it bother you so much that you're late? Sometimes I miss days altogether."

That seemed to spark something inside her, because she snapped her head round to me with an almost comical frown "But how!" she exclaimed. She flailed her arms about in excitement as she spoke "School is where you get to learn about new things _every_ day! And you get to do the things you like; like art for me. And, you get to see friends, and eat amazing food for lunch too," she giggled as she calmed down.

I tried not to laugh at her buzzing energy – it almost reminded me of Huni "Geez, I've never met someone who likes school so much." She looked to me, almost embarrassed, and apologised "You don't have to apologise," I sighed "I just thought it was odd," I gave a small smile as she apologised for apologising – and stumbled over her own words, trying to correct herself again and again. I could've entertained myself for hours just trying to hear her get it right, when I stopped and snapped my fingers in front of her eyes to stop her from stumbling anymore.

Her eyes flicked up to mine as I snickered and said "We're here."

"Ah," she started "What's the host club like when it's open?" she wondered out loud with a finger to her lip.

I gave her a looked and laughed lightly "Different. You're welcome to come and see if you'd like. Besides, I am your personal host for a whole month – so I can attend to you for today if you'd like," I said in the most charming voice I could – earning a blush from her. I smirked as I opened the door for her and let her walk in before me.

They were all aligned in their usual places, greeting a warm 'welcome' as the room seem to burst with so much energy and welcoming kindness that roses seemed to emit from each member. Today I was late, so I wasn't able to join in on our planned 'British 19th Century' cosplay, but each of the hosts was wearing their outfits already.

Huni was dressed in a dark green coat that came to the top of his thighs, and had two sets of buttons fastening it shut. Underneath was a white shirt with a black think bow tie, and he was wearing matching dark green trousers that came to his knee. He then wore high black socks – held by braces – and brown shoes with a large silver buckle on each.

Mori was in a crisp white long sleeved shirt, and a black bow tie. Over the top were a navy blue waist coat with a two rows of two buttons, and a black tail coat. He then wore black trousers and dark brown shoes to finish it off.

Kyoya was in a coat similar to Huni's, except that it was dark purple, the collar was black (as well as the pockets) and at the back had a bow tied to hold in the waist of the coat. At his neck he had a white ruffle – held by a lighter purple coloured bow tie. He then wore then same colour trousers as the coat and black shoes.

Finally, Tamaki was in a white shirt that ruffled at the cuffs, and striped light blue waist coat with a black collar; covered then by an open royal blue coat that pinched at the waist – and so stuck out slightly. The cuffs were high and black, and his shirt was fastened at the top by a large and loose black tie, and he wore black trousers and brown shoes to finish off his royal looking outfit.

Yumi seemed to gaze in such wonder that her eyes sparkled at the sight of them. Tamaki then spoke up as he approached us "Kaoru you're late!" he scolded with his hands on his waist.

"Sorry Tono. I over slept, so my dad thought I was sick and left in the limo," I explained, but couldn't help but notice Yumi repeat the word limo in astonishment "I'll just have to host as I am I guess," I laughed slightly, hoping he wouldn't make me change just yet.

"I'm afraid that won't do," Kyoya butted in, unexpectedly "I'm aware you're mother designed these outfits Kaoru, but I did still pay quite a sum of money to get them. So if you don't mind, I don't want my profits to go to waste." A darkening aura seemed to emit from Kyoya from just thinking of losing money.

Tamaki leant in to me and whispered "Do as he says Kaoru. You don't want to see his 'I just lost money' anger – it's more terrifying than when he's tired!"

I shivered in intense fear as I smiled back and stuttered "O-okay Kyoya-sempai," and then ran to go and change.

* * *

I sighed as I came out of the changing room at the back, and looked at my outfit in the mirror. I was given a white undershirt with a grey tail coat (of which the tail was short and stuck out slightly) with a wide black collar and black pockets – with a silver chain dangling from the top pocket and attached to a silver pin on the collar. At the top of the shirt I wore a pale brown tie that hid behind the fastened coat – fastened by a diagonal row of silver buttons. I then had on matching grey trousers and brown shoes with buckles.

I came back into view of everyone else in the room and put on the best smile I could – feeling awkward without Hikaru next to me in a similar outfit. Some of the girls cooed 'oohs' and 'aahs' , Tamaki grinned and walked over to me "That's more like it! You look the part now," he laughed and patted my shoulder, but then stopped, remembering something almost "By the way, who are you hosting today?"

"Well…" I started. I had a few customers waiting; they came to me regularly because they liked the act I put on of missing Hikaru dearly, but smiling and telling them to keep supporting him. To be honest, it wasn't much of and act, most of it was true. But if it were the full truth – I wouldn't be smiling.

"I'll tell you who," Tamaki butted in, he frowned and whispered "Yumi! Remember, you have to take care of her – and convince me you're having a good time, okay?" he winked.

I gave him a sarcastic look "Yeah, sure thing," and walked off towards where Yumi was standing.

"Wow!" she commented as I approached "You look great Kaoru-san," she beamed. I smiled as best I could, and asked her to wait at my usual hosting spot, whilst I told the other ladies why I wouldn't be hosting today – and possibly for a little longer. I smiled curtly and apologised as they wept little tears of want, and walked back to where Yumi was seated.

"Sorry about that," I laughed nervously "I just didn't want to leave them standing…" I was going to finish my sentence, but I noticed Yumi just staring off into the distance; barely paying any attention to, well, anything "Hey," I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes like I had earlier – and she snapped back to reality.

"Ah, sorry!" fidgeting, she laughed "I was just thinking about the outfits you're all wearing; and I was wondering, are they from the British 18th or 19th century?"

I looked at her, amazed by her guess. We spent weeks planning our cosplays, and found it increasingly difficult to come up with new ideas. So when I came up with this idea of 19th century England, everyone thought it was great, because it was such a unique idea "19th century, yeah," I mumbled "How did you guess so easily? You ruined my script to host today you know," I chuckled, but was still astounded by how she knew.

She laughed quietly and apologised "It's just, my mother was from England, and she loved the old outfits and the history of Britain, so I got told a lot about it. Eventually, I found interest myself and spent free time looking at old dress designs, and about how they used to live back then. So when I saw you all in your suits, I knew it was from that sort of time."

"So, you're British?" I thought aloud.

"Partly, yeah," she laughed "Didn't you think it was a bit odd that I had light hair and blue eyes?"

I thought about what she said – and it was true. Traditionally, Japanese people had dark coloured hair and dark eyes – occasionally a lighter colour – but very rarely. But in all fairness she could have died her hair; I've seen stranger after all "Yeah, I guess I didn't really notice," although that was a lie. The first thing I noticed about her when I met her was her blue eyes "So, have you ever been to England?" I smiled, trying to start up a conversation.

"Actually I haven't," she laughed "I would love to one day though."

"I could take you, you know. I've been to Covent Garden in London – where the markets are. Also to the royal ballet where they had the most beautiful dancers, as well as incredible architecture," I smirked to myself, I could tell I was drawing her in like a fish on a hook; I hoped somewhere in the room Tono was watching so he'd stop pestering me "When I was there too, you know, I saw the most beautiful flowers in Hampton Court Palace; my grandmother was in love at first sight. You see, she taught me to love flowers too, and I saw the most beautiful blue roses – none like I'd ever seen before – and they were just the same colour as your eyes."

I could hear a few girls nearby squealing at my charming speech, but what made me laugh most was Yumi's comment after "Kaoru-san that's amazing! You know, I saw a few blue flowers the other day too, but they were mostly dying; so that's not really the same thing. Oh, and I noticed a ladybird on them as well, and I thought it was eating the flowers – which was why they were dying – so I moved it, but then it flew and I got scared because it landed on my nose! And-"

I smiled in disbelief and shook my head as she carried on mumbling her story about this evil ladybird. I could see Huni nearby taking an interest and leaning over the back of the ornate couch he was sitting on. I sighed and sat back, kind of amazed how she didn't 'swoon' like any other of my fangirls would; but then again, she wasn't necessarily a fangirl. She was just a girl that I was being made to look after.

I decided to let Yumi continue with her amusing story as I sat back and smiled – shaking my head thinking 'I'm supposed to be hosting _you_'. By the time five minutes had passed, Huni had come over to sit next to me, and started asking questions about the 'saviour cat' that had eaten the evil lady bird. Tono gave me a look as if to say 'look interested', as I was staring off into space, thinking of other things – specifically Hikaru.

"But that's my story on blue flowers," she finally ended.

"Wow that was such a cool story Yu-chan!" Huni giggled as he grinned from ear to ear.

I sighed and placed my chin in my palm, smirking. I looked over to Tono who gave me a thumbs up before returning to his clients when I mumbled "She's a weird one."

* * *

waah~ second chapter :D i hope people are enjoying it :S and sorry that my uploads are slow... orz

but hopefully chapter 3 will be up... (i wont say soon so-) later! ...


End file.
